1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing paper with a memory element mounted thereon and a printing technique using such a printing paper. More specifically, the invention pertains to a printing paper used to print a printing object, such as letters, characters, symbols, and images, a method of manufacturing such a printing paper, a printing apparatus to print a printing object, such as letters, characters, symbols, and images on such a printing paper, and a corresponding printing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed technique for a printing paper gives a mark for positioning at a predetermined position in a marginal space of the paper. A printer or another image forming apparatus reads the mark on the printing paper to check the position of the printing paper and thus attain printing at an adequate position.
The printing paper with the positioning mark, however, does not allow effective printing to be carried on the marked area. In the case of printing an image, especially in the case of rimless printing, the mark on the printing paper undesirably damages the picture quality. The mark may be given on the rear face of the printing paper by avoiding such problems. This technique is, however, not applicable to the case of printing on both faces of the printing paper.
One proposed technique of a printing apparatus allows for individual settings corresponding to each of diverse printing papers. A variety of printing papers have been developed to attain clear printing of images, photographs, and other printing objects. The printing apparatus uses printer driver installed therein to allow for individual settings corresponding to each of the diverse printing papers and attain clearer printing of such printing objects.
There are a large number of different types of printing papers developed, and individual settings for each of such diverse printing papers should be performed manually in the proposed printing apparatus. In some cases, the manual settings may not be adequate for the selected printing paper. Different manufacturers use different names for an identical type of printing papers. This may also cause different settings to be performed for the identical type of printing papers in the printing apparatus. This may result in insufficient exertion of the performances of the printing apparatus and the printing paper.